


Family by Design

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has built his family for himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family by Design

**Title** Family by Design  
**Author**\- cornerofmadness  
**Disclaimer** Arakawa owns all  
**Rating** PG 13  
**Characters **\- Roy  
**Timeline/Spoilers** Set right about when Roy leaves his Mom in the sewer and meets back up with his men.  
**Word Count** 248  
**Warning** none  
**Summary** Roy has built his family for himself  
**Author's Note** I've always thought Roy felt more affection for his men than just that of a superior officer. This wanted to give the finger to the word count limit. Thanks to evil_little_dog for the beta.   
* * *

Given his upbringing, Roy was used to creating family ties with people who were close enough to him to be considered siblings. All of his men qualified even if they didn't know it. As the Promised Day edged closer, the worry that he had vanquished into the deepest recesses of his mind began to gnaw its way through its cage. Sometimes a brother's love could be a dangerous thing and Bradley had taken great joy in proving that by scattering his men and claiming Riza for himself. Roy tried not to think about it. Breda and Falman didn't worry him much, but poor Fuery on the front lines had made him ache with guilt.

At the very least, he no longer had to worry about his sisters. They were safely out of the country. His mother could take care of herself. He had gathered his brothers back to his side, turning them all into traitors. That only left the two boys he had come to see as his youngest 'siblings.' Ed and Al were the most like him and they had so much riding on their young shoulders. He'd join up with them soon, unwilling to let them face the monsters alone. The risks were high. One of his brothers, the best he'd ever had, lay dead and another had been crippled. They could all share that fate, but Roy couldn't think about that. Too many people were counting on him and he would not let them down.


End file.
